This invention relates generally to a brush to remove hair from a cat. More specifically it relates to a stationary brush upon which a cat voluntarily grooms itself, depositing its loose hair onto the bristles of the brush.
As the modern generation has progressed and the cat has replaced the dog as the most popular house pet, attention must be drawn to the refuse left behind by the animal. One element of refuse left behind by a cat is the hair naturally shed by the animal. Cat hair can find its way onto upholstery, both household and automobile, into the bathroom, kitchen, and other living quarters. It is unpleasant to touch, unsightly and provides an environment for the growth of bacteria.
One element that has led to the cat replacing the dog in popularity is the fact that cats need less attention, and, therefore, the time required to care for them is less. It would be of great assistance to cat owners to have a device which would cause a cat voluntarily to groom away its loose hairs and leave them in a small area.